


Memento Mori

by SG_PANDA



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Angst, Awkward Romance, Developing Friendships, Lantash and Martouf but seperated, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:55:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25328911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SG_PANDA/pseuds/SG_PANDA
Summary: Martouf and Lantash don't die in D&C, thanks to some unauthorized outside meddling and some good old fashioned intuition. But everything isn't quite fine and dandy: the zatarc treatment injures both Martouf and Lantash in some pretty major ways, and Lantash has to take a new host for a while.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Samantha "Sam" Carter/Martouf | Lantash





	1. non problema solvitur quaestio, non notum est

**Author's Note:**

> Something is wrong, April Wilson can feel it. Her father, Jamie Wilson, works at a secret air force base in Terre Haute, IN. And that's the secret location of the Stargate Program, underground deep in Okanoah Forest. Jamie works as a gate tech, and has clearance basically as high as you can get, being General Hammond's right hand man. April grew up hearing about the adventures of SG-1 as bedtime stories. It was only as April got older that she began to suspect her bedtime stories were more than just stories. Now her father isn't home at his usual time, and though her mother tried to reassure her, April just has a nagging feeling that something is not right. Begins during D&C, when Sergeant Wilson gets a call from his teenage daughter, April, asking what's going on.
> 
> Jaime replaces Walter. His superiors do not know what he's told his daughter.
> 
> Italics indicates host/symbiote internal communication

Chapter 1: non problema solvitur quaestio, non notum est (a problem not known is a problem not solved)

It was well past when Jamie Wilson was supposed to be home, but he had to undergo the zatarc testing just like everyone else. Last he had heard, everyone still alive after the testing had been cleared, and the meeting between the president and the high councillor was on. Jamie had been dismissed and was in the locker room preparing to head out when his cell phone rang. He checked the caller I.D. to see that it was his daughter, April, and immediately became worried. April didn't call him at work. Ever. He answered quickly.

"Dad?" April asked.

"Yeah, April, what's up? Is everything ok?" Jamie asked. April hesitated.

"Dad, I know you weren't supposed to tell me all that stuff about your work and I know my bedtime stories were true and you're not home yet and that means something is wrong and I have a really really bad feeling about something so I need you to tell me what's going on there," April blurted out in a rush. Jamie blinked. He had suspected this was coming, her figuring it out, but he was confused by the bad feeling. He realized, though, that he had one, too. His stomach rolled, and something in his head was screaming "NOT RIGHT!".

"April, you know I'm not allowed to tell you that," Jamie protested weakly.

"Humor me, dad. What bedtime story did you plan to tell me tonight?" April insisted. Jamie sighed, giving in.

"The treaty between the president and the high councillor Per'sus is scheduled for today. But when one of the lieutenants was introduced to Per'sus, he went crazy and tried to shoot him. And that's how we found out about Zatarcs, a form of mind control used by the Goa'uld in which someone is programmed and then at some trigger they perform a task, like killing an enemy, and then they kill themselves so their bodies can't be studied. So Anise had a way to test everyone on base, sort of like a lie detector but for zatarcs. We just finished testing everyone. We had some incidents, but everything is under control and the meeting is scheduled to proceed in about an hour," Jamie quickly summarized. Usually he took joy in embellishing, including all the details, but something was nagging at him and he needed to figure out what.

"Are Martouf and Lantash there?" April asked quietly. Her thoughts had been centered on them, and she wasn't sure why.

"Yes, why?"

"Did they test them? To make sure they aren't zatarcs?" April asked. And then it clicked in Jamie's mind. They hadn't tested them. Everyone but them.

"No. April, hon, I have to go. I'm not sure when I'll be home," Jamie said in a rush, hanging up even as he began to run towards General Hammond's office.

A frantic knock sounded on General Hammond's door and he frowned in concern. "Enter!" He called, and a frenzied Sergeant Wilson burst in. Hammond stood at the look in the younger man's eyes.

"General Hammond, we haven't tested Martouf yet. Something has been nagging at me, and I realized it's that we haven't tested Martouf and Lantash to see if they're zatarcs," Wilson exclaimed hurriedly. Hammond's eyes widened as he realized his right hand man was correct.

"I believe he's working on the treaty with Dr. Jackson still," Hammond stated, looking out into the conference room to see he was correct.

"Come with me, Sergeant Wilson, and let's take him to get tested," Hammond continued. Wilson nodded and followed him into the briefing room.


	2. Non solvitur quaestio est de periculo

Chapter 2: Non solvitur quaestio est de periculo (A problem not solved is a danger)

" _Martouf, we are zatarcs, what are we to do?"_ Lantash asked his lifemate woefully. They were still in the room they had been tested in. They did not have much time to make a decision between the procedure and sedation for an indefinite time period. SG-1, as well as Anise, watched them as they paced. They had minutes, they knew, minutes. They had to choose.

" _Lantash, I believe we both know the answer to such a question. We must fight. We have always fought. If we die, at least we will know we did all we could."_ Martouf answered his lifemate solemnly. Lantash "nodded."

"We have agreed, Anise. We wish you to perform the procedure on us. And whatever you do, do not stop until it is done, do you understand?" Martouf, who was in control, urged. Sam gasped. Anise nodded solemnly.

"Wait! Before you do this could we, ah, take a moment?" Sam asked. Anise nodded.

"Yes, but the procedure must be initiated very soon," Anise advised. Martouf looked at Sam in momentary shock before he snapped out of it.

"Of course, Samantha," he answered. They stepped into the hall and its relative privacy. Sam turned to face Martouf, tears pooling in her eyes.

"Martouf, I just wanted to say I love you. Lantash, I love you. Not Jolinar's memories. Me. And I just wanted you to know that before you did this," Sam said softly, and a single tear rolled down her cheek. Martouf wiped it away almost on instinct.

"Samantha. My Samantha. We love you, as well, both Lantash and I love you," Martouf told her, kissing her thoroughly. Once he pulled back Lantash took over and did the same. Then they went to face their fate.

"Martouf? Lantash? Come on, wake up, please. It's Sam, Samantha, please, wake up."

Lantash groaned internally at the words. The last thing he remembered was the beginning of the treatment, the pain, and that was it. How long had it been since then? What had happened?

" _Martouf?"_ He questioned, sensing his lifemate awake. Martouf groaned at him.

" _Lantash? Mer Prinekh? What happened? Where are we?"_ Martouf questioned groggily.

" _I...I do not know, Martouf. The last thing I remember is the beginning of the treatment,"_ Lantash admitted uneasily.

" _Me too,"_ Martouf admitted hesitantly. Suddenly, Lantash's groggy mind made a leap back to what had woken him in the first place.

" _Wherever we are, Samantha is here. She was speaking to us. That is what woke me,"_ Lantash explained. He could feel the relief rolling off of Martouf.

"Lantash? Martouf? Are you awake? Please, wake up. Come back to me. Please," Sam pleaded again.

" _Lantash, answer her!"_ Martouf exclaimed. Lantash sighed and Martouf felt his trepidation.

" _What is wrong, Lantash?"_ He asked gently.

" _I am not sure I should be the one to answer her. She has never really spoken to me much,"_ Lantash explained.

" _Lantash, she loves us both, she told us that. She will be happy to speak with you,"_ Martouf reasoned.

" _Martouf, what if she only said that because we were about to die? What if she only loves you?"_ Lantash admitted his fears to his lifemate hesitantly.

" _Lantash, do you think she would be sitting by our bedside calling for you as well as me if she did not love you?"_ Martouf tried to reason with Lanntash. Lantash sighed.

" _I...I do not know. Just please, Martouf, take control and allow me some time to think,"_ Lantash pleaded. Martouf sighed.

" _Alright, but we_ will _talk about this,"_ Martouf ceded, taking control and opening his eyes slowly, squinting against the bright lights. He felt a warm hand in his and saw Samantha's worried face hovering over him. She smiled in relief when she saw his eyes open.

"You're awake! Janet, they're awake!" Sam called before turning her attention back to Martouf. He smiled weakly at her and squeezed her hand. He felt...odd. He realized it was because his body was sore and he felt very weak. Alarmed, he sought out his lifemate.

" _Lantash? Why do I feel this way? Are you injured?"_

" _I am sorry, Martouf, I am not entirely sure. Physically I appear uninjured, but I cannot seem to access the status of our shared body or make any repairs. I believe the zatarc treatment may have somehow affected our mental connection,"_ Lantash theorized. " _Samantha is watching us and seems very worried. Perhaps you should ask her what has occured,"_ He advised Martouf. Martouf nodded and returned his attention to their would-be mate.

"Martouf, that is you in control, right? How are you feeling?" Sam asked. Martouf smiled wanly at her.

"Yes, my Samantha, it is me. And I am….not feeling well. Lantash is also becoming distressed at his inability to remember what is occuring or to heal our shared body. What has occured?" Martouf asked, attempting to sit up and finding that he was having a rather difficult time. With a worried expression, Sam leaned forward and wrapped her arm firmly around his midsection, sliding him up into a sitting position easily even as she adjusted the bed with her other hand.

"A lot has happened since your zatarc treatment, Martouf. You've been out about three days, if you wondered. You passed out shortly after the treatment started. It was touch and go there for a while, but Janet wouldn't give up on you. The Tok'ra healers here were both impressed and appalled with our methods, I believe. Once it was certain you were going to live, both Tau'ri and Tok'ra medical personnel began to attempt to ascertain what the zatarc treatment may have done, mentally. We believe that Lantash's inability to heal your shared body is an effect of the treatment. Anise said that it somehow severed a lot of your mental connections. Actually, here come Janet and Anise now, they probably have better explanations than I do," Sam finished, cutting herself off. Martouf and Lantash were quiet, overwhelmed with the information. Janet and Anise walked up to their bedside, Janet smiling and Anise's face in its usual scowl.

"I heard where Sam was in her explanation, so I guess I'll build off that as best I can (...) So, in conclusion, Lantash needs to take a new host temporarily, for about a year, while Martouf recovers and then you can reblend." Martouf just stared at Janet for a long moment. Lantash had to leave him? For a _year?_ And Lantash was to stay on the Tau'ri world in an inconspicuous host that was safer while he, also, healed from his own extensive injuries. What host? No one had said that yet, and both Lantash and Martouf were wondering, as it seems someone had already been chosen.

" _Martouf, are we alright with this? Can we really do this?"_ Lantash questioned.

" _You heard them, Lantash, we must if we are ever to function well as a blended pair or as a Tok'ra again. So I believe we can, and that we will be stronger for it,"_ Martouf declared sternly.

" _You are right, of course, and I thank you for your perspective. It is just...this has never been done before, and I worry for you without me and for me without you, as well as whatever temporary host I will have after I leave them,"_ Lantash voiced his concerns to Martouf.

" _I share your fears, but as we have been told, it must be done,"_ Martouf answered softly. Janet and Anise had left them alone with Samantha to answer their questions. They had also been told that Lantash needed to leave Martouf as soon as possible. It was all happening so quickly.

"Samantham who is the host that will be with Lantash for this…..this sabbatical. It sounds from how you all talk that you have already chosen someone," Martouf said. He was sitting up in bed, drinking a glass of water while Samantha sat with him, her hand resting lightly on his shoulder. She worried her lower lip.

"Well, as we've explained, it is a civilian here on Earth so as both to give Lantash a safe environment to recover in while he is mostly unable to defend himself or heal his host. Also, as we have learned the system lords are hunting both of you, it is safer for him on Earth in as inconspicuous a manner as possible. Which is why you, Martouf, will be staying at the SGC. But I'm not answering your question, I'm sorry. The host we all have in mind, who has agreed, is a sixteen year old girl by the name of April. She's the daughter of one of the officers here, and she knows all about both the SGC and the Tok'ra and has for quite some time now, so she is fully aware of what she's getting into if Lantash agrees to blend with her. I can call her in now, if he's ready to meet her," Sam offered. Both Martouf and Lantash's heads spun. A female? A sixteen year old female? Not that Lantash was opposed, he saw the benefits, he did, he was just...flabbergasted. He had never been in a female host for any significant length of time. The idea was...odd.

" _Martouf, I would like control, please, and I would very much like to meet her,"_ Lantash murmured. Martouf released to his lifemate easily.

"Samantha, I am sorry I have been so quiet, it has simply been quite a large amount of information to take in. But I would very much like to meet this April now, if at all possible," Lantash said. Sam smiled at him and then, much to his surprise, leaned forward and kissed him thoroughly. He gasped when she pulled back.

"I'll call her in a moment. But first, Lantash, I just want to say that I do love you, too, not only Martouf. I didn't just include you because you could have died. And I can only guess you were doubting that, so I thought I would make it abundantly clear to you. You don't have to say anything. I'm gonna go call for April." And with that, Sam was on her feet and gone. Martouf was silently gloating. She returned not long later with a young woman who bore a certain resemblance to Samantha herself, though her hair was much longer and her face slightly rounder. He guessed this was April. She wore what he could only call leggings in blue and some sort of long sleeved top in lavender, and she looked nervous. She was also more tanned than Samantha, he noted absently. April stepped forward with a sort of awkward smile and, at Sam's urging, sat in the seat the other woman had just vacated.

"Um, hi. I'm April," she introduced herself. Lantash smiled, trying to put her at ease. He understood her feelings to an extent, they were near strangers and would very soon be sharing a body for what, at least for her, would be a fairly long time.

"Hello, April. I'm Lantash, though I believe you know that. You do not need to be nervous, I am aware that this is a somewhat awkward and odd situation, to say the least. I would just like to get to know each other a little bit better before we blend, alright?" Lantash said. April relaxed some and nodded with a smile.

"Alright, what do you want to know?" She asked. Lantash thought for a moment.

"I suppose, at the moment, the most important question is do you realize what this proposition entails and the consequences?" Lantash asked finally. A stubborn look came into April's eyes.

"I blend with you for around a year while you heal. Blending includes gaining all of your knowledge and you gaining all of mine. You have memories of many horrible things, the likes of which I have probably never seen, and are probably traumatizing. I will live my life as normal for this year, only you will be a part of it. I will be able to tell very few people, only my family and a few friends the air force screens who also have to sign confidentiality agreements. I will, in all probability, develop a strong bond with you and when you leave it could possibly cause me severe anxiety and depression. Being your host will also put me in some amount of danger from enemies of the Tau'ri, the Tok'ra, sects of my own government that are dangerous, etc. Also, you're clearly in love with Sam, so we'll have to deal with that somehow. How am I doing?" The way April said it was somehow surprising to Lantash, as if it were an answer she had recited a million times. It was Martouf that pointed out she probably had, as neither the Tok'ra nor the Tau'ri would allow her to go into this uninformed. He took a deep breath.

"I can think of nothing you have not been told," Lantash admitted. He did not have any more questions and realized that, in reality, it would be best for both him and Martouf if he were to blend with this girl very soon, even perhaps within the next few minutes. He and Martouf hugged one another tightly and said their goodbyes.

"Anything else or are we doing this?" April asked, but Lantash could hear the anxiety behind her bravado.

"I have no more questions. Do you wish to know anything of me?" Lantash asked. April looked thoughtful for a moment.

"None that I can think of. I figure I'll get pretty much any information I might want once we blend, anyway." The girl shrugged. Lantashh took a deep breath.

"Are you ready, April?" He asked gently.

"Yes," she answered firmly, leaning forward. Lantash cupped the back of her head gently, guiding her as he softly pressed his mouth to hers and made the transfer.


	3. durius videtur novam

Chapter 3: durius videtur novam (a new life is harder than it seems)

" _Lantash?"_ A gentle internal voice woke Lantash.

" _Martouf?"_ Lantash questioned, somehow sensing this was not quite right. A quiet chuckle sounded in his head, and it was distinctly feminine.

" _No, Lantash, I am not Martouf. My name is April. You just made the transfer a few minutes ago, remember?"_ His host prompted gently.

" _I do now. I'm sorry, April, I seem to be somewhat disoriented,"_ Lantash apologized.

" _That's alright, I was warned you might be. You were only out for a few minutes. We're here until the end of the day, but then we've got to head back to my house. I've got homework."_

" _Homework?"_ Another wry chuckle from April.

" _You'll see soon enough, it's pretty much part of my daily life. But anyway, do you want to talk to Martouf? I think he'd like to talk to you,"_ April offered.

" _I….yes. It is odd for him to be alive and yet not be my host. Usually I would have left him when he died. This is a very unusual situation."_

" _So I've been told. Now, this switching control thing, how do we do this?"_ Lantash smiled.

" _It is fairly simple, April, once you get some practice. Simply step back. It is almost an instinctual thing after a blending, or so Martouf told me,"_ he directed. April struggled for a moment before she succeeded and Lantash took control.

" _Good, good. You're a natural."_

Now in control, Lantash sat up from the bed April had lain in and looked around. Sam saw him and smiled.

"Lantash, how are you? Did everything go well with the blending?" She asked.

"Yes, everything went fairly well. I was somewhat disoriented when I woke, but I recovered quickly," Lantash jumped at the sound of his voice, surprised at the fluttering soprano when he was so used to Martouf's and other male voices. Sam chuckled at his face.

"You ok?"

"Yes, thank you, I….both this voice and this body are simply strange to me. I have never had a female host before."

"I am sure you will become accustomed to it, Mer Prinekh. Just give it time," Martouf said from the next bed over in an amused tone. Lantash started at hearing the sound of Martouf's voice from the outside instead of the inside. It sounded much different. April laughed at him, as did Sam and Martouf. Lantash turned to his previous and future lifemate with a smile.

"I am sure you are correct. It is simply…...odd. As is being able to see and interact with you on the outside. I suddenly feel very….short," Lantash admitted, aloof. Martouf laughed at him gently again, gesturing at him.

"Come and give me a hug, Lantash, for I have never been able to truly hug you from the outside either," Martouf requested softly. Lantash shrugged and stood, the actions feeling strange and foreign as he padded over to Martouf's bedside, only now realizing his new host was barefoot.

" _You can swing up into bed and cuddle against him if you wish, Lantash, for I am small enough to do so. Just remember that he is, in all likelihood, still in pain,"_ April counseled when Lantash stood at Martouf's bedside, unsure of himself.

" _Alright, I will do so, thank you,"_ Lantash replied. And with that he turned his attention back to Martouf.

"Martouf, would you mind terribly if I climbed into bed beside you? April has reminded me that our body is small enough to do so," Lantash questioned somewhat wryly. Martouf chuckled and opened his arms.

"I would like that very much, Mer Prinekh," Martouf answered easily. Lantash smiled, finding that because April was very prone to smiling easily he now was as well. Carefully, Lantash climbed into the bed next to Martouf and cuddled into him, laying his head on his chest and wrapping his arms around him. Martouf wrapped his arms around Lantash firmly and smiled.

"This is nice," Lantash mused.

"Yes, yes it is," Martouf agreed easily, laying his cheek on the top of Lantash's head and contenting himself to simply hold his lifemate in a way he had never been able to before.

They finally parted when it was mutually agreed it was dinnertime. Lantash, after a moment figuring out how to maneuver, stood and found himself stretching his arms above his head and arching his back before he stopped himself, unsettled.

" _Relax, Lantash, it's just a habit, I do it every time I get up. We're just stiff from staying in one position so long. It happens a lot, you'll get used to it,"_ April reassured, sensing his unease. Lantash sighed.

" _April, you do not understand, usually we would not get stiff or sore, I would be able to remedy it almost immediately. This is simply a testament to how injured I truly am,"_ Lantash told her sadly.

" _Oh, ok. Well, you'll get used to dealing with being sore and stiff, because I am both stiff and sore fairly often as it stands. Anyway, we should go get some food. I'm hungry,"_ April grouchedd the last part, and her casual attitude made Lantash smile. It was only when he turned his attention outward again that he noticed Daniel Jackson, Teal'c, and Colonel O'Neill had joined them in the infirmary.

"Colonel, Teal'c, Daniel! Perfect timing. We were just talking about dinner. I was going to stay here with Martouf and discuss some things, so would you guys take April and Lantash with you?" Sam asked brightly. Daniel shrugged and smiled, looking at April and Lantash.

" _I think maybe you should let me handle this one. Colonel O'Neill doesn't like you very much,"_ April advised. Lantash stepped back easily and April took over.

" _I have noticed, April. Thank you. I am...oddly tired, as well, as if simply being in control has exhausted me,"_ Lantash admitted uneasily. April shrugged.

" _Exhaustion is probably just a side effect of the treatment. You should try to get some sleep, because I probably won't be going to bed for awhile yet,"_ his temporary lifemate advised. Lantash yawned absentmindedly.

" _I think I am gonna take a nap, if you don't mind,"_ he murmured sleepily, and then he was out. April refocused her attention to find everyone staring at her. She realized they had probably told her something and she hadn't caught it.

"Er, sorry, I was talking to Lantash, he's low key freaking out. Did you say something?" She asked, abash. Daniel smiled his typical Daniel smile at her.

"Yes, I just said your dad said he has to work late tonight and asked if one or more of us would mind taking you to grab dinner and dropping you at home."

"Oh, ok, cool," April answered easily. In the few days she had been hanging around at the SGC, this had already happened twice. She was quickly getting used to hanging out with SG-1, which at least in her opinion was pretty cool. The first time had been kind of awkward, but Jack and Daniel kept up enough of a running dialogue and witty humor that she didn't really feel out of place, and the second time she thought she had surprised them with how much she had talked. Granted, Sam had not come with them yet, as she had been sitting vigil at Martouf and Lantash's bedside. Just as she would now sit vigil for Martouf while the rest went to eat. As they walked out of the infirmary and toward the dressing rooms, Jack turned to April.

"So what new hole in the wall are you introducing tonight?" He asked conversationally. After the first night they had asked April for a restaurant suggestion they had quickly learned she was a fount of knowledge when it came to the local hole in the wall restaurants. Since none of them lived here and none of them had really had a chance to explore April, as a native of the area, was a very valuable asset.

"Ok well we've been to Fifi's, we've been to Palloni's. How do you guys feel about Mexican food?" April proposed.

"Sounds good to me."

"Me too."

"I am agreeable."

"Ok cool, we should definitely go to Real Hac then, sorry, Real Hacienda. It's pretty dang good, and that's coming from someone who doesn't really like Mexican. Oh, and the owner is nice, I used to play with his daughters after school," April suggested, reminiscing a bit with a smile. Jack clapped his hands as they approached the locker room doors.

"Sounds good! See you in a few, Rae," he exclaimed before he, Teal'c, and Daniel entered the Men's locker room and April, rolling her eyes at O'Neill's nickname for her, entered the Women's locker room. She quickly retrieved her socks, shoes, and a bar of soap, scrubbing her feet in the tub with steaming water and the bar of soap before drying them thoroughly and pulling her socks and shoes on. She had an odd love of walking around the base barefoot, saying it felt more "homey", but she always made sure to wash her feet thoroughly before she left. Plus, she had learned, Daniel took _forever_ in the locker room, and this way she had something to do. Double checking to make sure all her books were in her bag and that her laptop was safely tucked away in it along with charger and mouse, she slung it over one shoulder and left the locker room.

Exiting, April found only Teal'c to already be out, standing with his back against the opposite wall. With a smile, April silently joined him. She had learned quickly that Teal'c was very quiet, but she liked that being in silence with him wasn't awkward or uncomfortable, just normal. After a few minutes Jack and Daniel exited, bickering over how long Daniel took. April was glad she wasn't the only one who noticed. They all headed to the surface, signed out, and April gave Jack directions to Real Hac.


	4. novis itineribus

Chapter Four: novis itineribus (strange ways)

" _April? Are you alright? What are you doing? Our body is very sore,"_ Lantash asked groggily as he woke later that night as April was finishing her homework. Stretching her hands above her head and arching her back, she rolled her neck a few times before she answered him.

" _Sorry, Lantash, just doing homework. We're fine. Didn't mean to worry you. And we're just sore from sitting in this position so long. It'll ease up once we do some stretching and get into bed,"_ April replied apologetically.

" _April?"_

" _Yes?"_

" _What is 'homework'?"_

" _Well, it's schoolwork you have to do at home and turn in the next day you come back."_

" _April?"_

" _Yes?"_

" _What is 'school'?"_ April sighed, mildly irritated and in a generally bad mood from her homework marathon.

" _Lantash, I don't mean to be rude, but do you mind if I finish this and then answer your questions? Cause the longer this takes the longer we'll sit here and be sore,"_ April grouched.

" _Oh, um, sorry. I'll leave you alone and let you finish,"_ Lantash apologized awkwardly. He was not entirely sure how to interact with his new host, so he sat in silence and watched as she furiously scribbled what looked to be notes onto her paper. Lantash was fascinated, both at the paper she wrote on and the writing implement she used. He had seen similar things at the SGC, but had felt odd asking about it. He stopped himself from asking now, knowing his host wished to be left alone to finish….whatever it was she was doing. It did not take her long to close all of her books and lean back with a sigh. Lantash stayed quiet as April stood, stretched thoroughly, and then started to ascend to what must be the second floor of her home. Walking into what he assumed must be April's room, his host sorted through a pile of clothing items and grabbed what appeared to be pants, a top, and something he couldn't identify. But instead of changing, as he expected her to, she gathered the clothes in her arms, turned the light off in and closed the door of her room, and went back downstairs. He realized belatedly that she was entering a washroom of some sort and thought that she must be planning on bathing. He could tell she was aware of his thoughts but was not yet ready to address them as she lit a "candle" (the word came from her memory), "turned on the tap", undressed, got into the "shower", drew the "shower curtain", changed the water from one "faucet" to another, "turned out the lights", and then turned and stepped under the flow of hot water, letting it flow over her.

" _Hey, Lantash, I'm sorry I snapped at you. I've just been doing that work for a few hours and I really wanted to be done. But to answer your previous question, 'school' is organized education. Everyone in this country on Earth, America or The United States of America, is legally required to attend school until they're sixteen years old. School is...well, it's kind of hard to explain as a concept, really. But we'll go the day after tomorrow, and then for five days a week until summer starts, when we have three months off for summer break,"_ April did her best to explain it to Lantash, but she could still sense his confusion.

" _I believe I am beginning to understand. And, as you say, I will see it for myself in not too long."_ Lantash agreed. April smiled a little. At least he was starting to get it.

Lantash groaned that Monday when they had to awaken at, what seemed to him at least, to be a very early hour. April chuckled at her host's thoughts even as she began to get ready for school.

" _How can you laugh at such an early hour?"_ Lantash grumbled. April scoffed.

" _Come on, Lantash, sure it's early but this is the time I get up most mornings,"_ April told him with an odd cheer that, to Lantash, had no place so early in the morning.

" _Go back to sleep, Lantash, I'll wake you when we get to school,"_ she instructed, softening some. Lantash, grumbling incoherently, fell back to sleep quickly while April went through her usual morning routine.

April swung out of her mom's car, pulling her backpack to rest snugly, and with her chai tea in hand began to walk towards her school. She mentally nudged Lantash, recalling her earlier promise to wake him when they got to school. He groaned in her head.

" _Martouf? What is the matter for you to wake me at such an hour?"_ Lantash asked as he woke up. April had quickly gotten used to what appeared to be a consistent case of disorientation Lantash had each time he was awoken.

" _Lantash, this is April. We are just getting to school, and I promised to wake you, so this is me waking you,"_ April responded patiently.

" _I am sorry, April. And yes, I did want to see...school. Is this school?"_ Lantash asked as they entered the building and started towards April's locker. April sighed, resigning herself to narrating for the day.

" _Yes. This hallway leads to my locker. That is where we are going. And this is my locker. My combination is four eight thirty two. Wait, you don't know how to use a combination lock. I'll teach you later…."_ April trailed off as she went to settle into her usual waiting place, as she was much earlier than normal and she knew that neither her boyfriend nor her best friends would be here yet. So she settled on the floor and talked to Lantash for a while, answering his many questions.


End file.
